


Gift

by lonercat



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tsundere, and caressing, and denial, birthday fic, birthday gifts, but nothing inappropiate, canary and crow, cute gestures, definitely, i personally like calling them that, im bad with the tags ugh, lots of hugs, or at least my attempt, sorry - Freeform, tsubachiru, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Ichiru struggles on what to give to Tsubasa for his birthday





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday Okui Tsubasa!

Ichiru sighed, staring at the untouched bacon and eggs breakfast that the QUELL family was having that day. Which was weird considering that Ichiru was the first one that jumped at the prospect of food.

Eichi noticed this strange behaviour, that had been ongoing for a couple of days, eyeing the youngest worriedly. Shuu had already taken off for his work shooting a drama, and he always left very early and arrived home very late. Still, he had commented his worry for Ichiru to Eichi, because he had caught on the twin’s recent bad mood.

“Icchi,what are you thinking about?” Eichi asked, worried.

“Eh?” Ichiru reacted instinctively at the call of his name, “Ah, no, nothing really.”

His blue eyes got fixated on the sunny side egg, the cold yolk already spread around the plate.

“Did you find out what to give to Tsubasa-san for his birthday?” Issei asked.

Ichiru sighed in defeat. “Not yet.”

_Ah, so it was that. _Eichi thought. He had noticed that the twins spent a little more time in the SolidS’ dorm, also, Ichiru had been walking through stores, stands and shopping centres a lot more lately.

“I even asked Rikka and Dai,” Ichiru spoke, finally taking a bite of his bacon, “Dai suggested that any trendy shirt would do.”

“It’s true, Tsubasa-kun has a good fashion sense,” Eichi mused.

“But it’s not that,” Ichiru stabbed the yolk, irritated. _What could the eggs have done to him? _Eichi thought.

“I want to give him something meaningful,” the younger twin expressed, “something that would shock him, that would show him I’m better than him even in choosing presents!”

Eichi let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Halfway Ichiru’s speech, he feared the teen had other intentions besides his usual antagonistic behaviour towards Tsubasa.

“Icchi, don’t be so competitive,” Eichi reasoned, “a gift is meant to bring someone happiness, not to do war declarations.”

“Still, I’m not losing!” Ichiru expressed, “I’ll make Tsubasa so happy with my gift, he’ll have no choice but knowledge my superiorness!”

“Don’t you mean ‘acknowledge your superiority’?” Issei corrected his younger brother.

“Ah! Yeah, that.”

Issei giggled. “You know, even Rikka-san said Tsubasa-san would be happy with anything, as long as it comes from Ichiru.”

A visible shade of pink crept up Ichiru’s cheeks upon remembering those words. “That’s … why… I have to think it really well. What to give him.”

Eichi’s alarms went off again in his head.

* * *

Finally.

August.

The sun was blazing and the temperature was higher per second, right in the middle of a summer afternoon.

Third.

Even in summer, idols had to train hard for their concerts, events, do recordings, interviews, photoshoots, all activities required and scheduled for their career.

A joint practice.

The dance instructor thought it was a good idea to reunite both SolidS and QUELL for today’s dance practice at the studio, though they were expected to hold two separate live events with a two-month gap in between.

_Why does SolidS even need to practice now?_

Ichiru clicked his tongue, then took a big gulp of his much needed sports drink. Near him, Tsubasa was in front of the huge mirror, still rehearsing the last bit of a choreography, as energetically as he started dancing two hours ago.

_It’s like sparks fly from him whenever he moves. _

Ichiru stared intensely at the blond reflection moving seductively at the beat. Blame Shiki for their more suggestive songs, especially Tsubasa’s solo parts, that require moves befitting of adult-themed lyrics.

Gold eyes picked up the blue gaze. Tsubasa took the chance to tilt his head to the side, winking and pointing a finger at the reflection of the teen behind him. He puckered his lips as if blowing a kiss, just as he usually did to the audience.

But, in that moment, it was all directed at on e single person.

In the background, Rikka and Issei could have sworn they heard the sound of an arrow hitting a target.

Ichiru rolled his eyes at the blond’s gesture, then turned around hastily to join this older brother further from the practice area, though red could be seen on the tip of his ears.

“Happy birthday, Tsubasa-kun!”

The teacher, the background dancers and the staff set off party poppers and brought a cake with the drawing of a yellow lizz-kun on top. Two candles were lit, a number 2 and a number 5. All of SolidS, QUELL and the staff surrounded the birthday man as he blew the candles and made his wish.

“Thank you everyone!” Tsubasa looked more excited than usual, obviously happy for being celebrated.

Shuu and Eichi took the opportunity to hand over their gifts to Tsubasa, and so did Issei. The staff also gave him lots of presents, from t-shirts and accessories to gift cards in trendy shops. Ichiru kept himself busy, helping the staff giving out drinks and snacks in the small celebration, not even meeting Tsubasa’s eyes any more.

“Don’t make that sour expression, birthday boy,” Rikka surprised Tsubasa from behind.

“What? I wasn’t-” Tsubasa was slightly shocked. “Did I really look sour? I’m happy though. Very much so!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Rikka commented, “but I see you keep stealing glances at a certain younger someone, and your face falters.”

“I’m not looking at anyone in particular,” Tsubasa crossed his arms with a stubborn expression. Rikka raised his eyebrow.

“Really? If you say so,” he continued, his hand on his chin in mock thought, “though Ichiru did talked to me before.”

“Ichiru?” Tsubasa wasn’t able to stop his reaction at the name. By the look on his face, Tsubasa knew Rikka won this time.

“Aha~ you were worried about him,” the pink haired man teased. “Well, he did ask me what would be a nice gift for Tsubasa. He wanted to ‘make you explode with happiness’ in his own words.”

“I would’ve been happy if he just wished me a happy birthday,” Tsubasa sighed, “he’s the only one that hasn’t said it yet.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around later, he’s just busy,” Rikka patted Tsubasa’s back, “Speaking of which, we need to leave too.”

“Working on my own birthday, huh.”

“That’s how our life is like,” Rikka offered him a sympathetic smile.

* * *

“Ichiru?”

Issei walked to his twin who had a defeated expression, staring at his locker.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ichiru suddenly composed himself, “I’m good.”

“I mean, why didn’t you give the present to Tsubasa-san?”

“I just…” Ichiru pursed his lips, “I missed the right timing. But I can give it to him later right? The day is not over.”

“So, is the gift that special?” Issei showed his twin a small, teasing smile.

“Of course not! It’s just that we’re busy… and… you know…”

“Right.” Issei chuckled. _Ichiru doesn’t admit it, but he must really treasure Tsubasa-san. _

* * *

A tired Tsubasa sighed as he finally could enter his dorm at past ten at night. Even more tired than usual, but definitely not bothered by a certain younger someone’s cold shoulder.

_Really? Not even a text message?_

Tsubasa sighed again as he took off his shoes at the entrance, when Dai greeted him.

“It’s rare for you to look so miserable, especially in your birthday.”

“Hello to you too, Dai-chan,” Tsubasa retorted.

“Yeah,” Dai put his hand on his neck, “in any case, there’s,” he stammered, “_a special guest _in your room, so you better hurry up.”

“Special guest?” Tsubasa raised his eyebrow, “did someone buy me a pet?”

“I don’t know, Rikka told me to pass that exact message to you,” Dai shrugged, “he said it’d ‘_make you_ _explode with happiness’_.”

Tsubasa looked alarmed as he took a wild guess. He ran to his room.

_It can’t be right? He couldn’t, not at this time. It’s impossible. _

Except it was.

Right when he opened the door, he found an adorable teen in his bed, hugging his giant yellow lizz, sound asleep.

After taking the respective photos with his phone, Tsubasa threw himself into the bed, effectively waking Ichiru up. The blond locked the teen with an arm over his shoulders so he wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Oh, my! Ichiru!” Tsubasa exaggeratedly spoke, “you’re here, alone in my room, waiting for me, defenceless.”

“Don’t tell me, are you giving yourself as my birthday gift?” Tsubasa asked in a flirty tone.

Ichiru clicked his tongue as he threw Tsubasa’s arm off himself.

“If it is, then it’d have to wait until you’re a proper adult,” Tsubasa lifted Ichiru’s chin with a finger, “though we can start with something simple.”

“Don’t be stupid, Tsubasa,” Ichiru swatted the hand away, “what would you gain from _me_ being your gift? There’s only one hour left so you couldn’t order me around that much.”

“Wait, you thought,” Tsubasa brought a hand to his mouth, “you thought that meant, like, as a gofer?”

“Well, yeah?” Ichiru was genuinely confused.

“Ah~ So innocent,” Tsubasa wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“Tch, Whatever. I just came here to bring your present,” Ichiru, trying his best to play it cool and look uninterested, extended his arm and handed him a small pouch. Tsubasa opened it.

"It's a nice gift if I say so myself," Ichiru bragged, arms crossed. "A locket with a canary engraved on the surface! It’s even golden coloured! Because you know, your kachoufuugetsu solo, "canaria". You're often described as a canary because of your beautiful singing voice and your blond looks. It's done to your image. Also! Open it!"

Tsubasa lifted his eyebrow in disbelief while Ichiru forgot his cool facade and looked at him expectantly, ready for Tsubasa's surprised expression. "It's the kanji for your name! You can even put a small photo inside. It's perfect for you! Aren't I thoughtful?"

Ichiru was obviously more excited than the very person receiving the gift.

"Ichiru? The locket is pretty cool-"

"I knew you’d like it," Ichiru interrupted, unable to contain his pride in giving Tsubasa a well-thought-out gift (according to himself), "you like accessories and always wear a chain that's why I decided on it. Not to mention, it was custom made and-”

"Ichiru..." Tsubasa deadpanned, showing the locket in question right front of his eyes. It didn't have the image of a canary engraved. It was a crow instead. With black paint scattered on the feathers. Tsubasa opened it, and the kanji for "Ichiru" was engraved instead.

"Ah!" I Ichiru gasped. "I handed you the wrong one," a look of embarrassment was present across his face. He hung his head on his hands.

"Ah~ damnit..." Ichiru clicked his tongue. His hands reached his neck, then he took off the chain he was wearing under his shirt.

Tsubasa made the dumbfounded expression that Ichiru had been looking forward, though not for the right reason.

"Yeah, it was this one," Ichiru muttered. " I must have mixed them up while running here. It's your fault for arriving so late."

Ichiru, embarrassed, extended his arm to pass Tsubasa the right chain.

"Aren't you going to put it on me?" Tsubasa spoke in a teasing tone, "the thoughtful gesture has to be complete"

“Tch. If you say so." The teen climbed further into the bed, close enough to bump his knees with Tsubasa, kneeling in front of him. His hands went to the back of the blond’s neck, but being so close, his hands trembled, and he had to put his head on Tsubasa's shoulder to put the chain properly, the blond tips brushing his cheek. Ichiru cursed his bright idea. Right after a chuckle, Ichiru felt a pair of hands sneaking past his waist, pulling him closer.

"Wha-?!"

"I didn't know you could be this romantic," Tsubasa whispered on Ichiru's ear. He pulled the teen further, enough to practically make him sit on his lap. "Getting us matching chains, like a couple."

Ichiru's cheeks went redder per second. He retreated, hands on Tsubasa's shoulders.

"They're not matching!" Ichiru retorted, his tone high, "it's just, I thought that was cool, so I made one for myself as well ‘cuz it's fashionable and all..." Ichiru’s tone dropped on the last syllable, blue eyes avoiding golden ones, hands tightening the grip on Tsubasa's shoulders.

"I just can't handle you," Tsubasa lifted one of his hands to rest it on Ichiru's cheek, "You’re just too cute," he guided Ichiru's face to make the teen look at him in the eyes. Tsubasa scoffed.

"Here i am containing myself and waiting, yet you do stuff like this, Ah- it's so difficult."

"W-what's d-difficult?" Half of him didn't want to know the answer, and the other half supposed it.

The blond only smiled softly at him for a few seconds, though for the teen it was an eternity with the warm hand over his cheek.

"Ne, Ichiru."

"What?" His response was harsher than intended this time.

"Can I," Tsubasa looked troubled for the first time in front of the teen, "Can I... get another birthday gift from you?"

Ichiru even wondered what could Tsubasa want right in the middle of the night.

"I don’t have money on me right now-"

"It’s not something you can buy."

Tsubasa softly traced his thumb over Ichiru's bottom lip, "I can barely resist myself any further."

It was the first time Ichiru saw such a troubled expression on the easy-going idol.

"Y-you," Ichiru muttered. "You’re so spoiled."

The younger twin closed his eyes tightly shut and puckered his lips in an exaggerated manner, his grip on Tsubasa's shoulder almost deathly.

"How aggressive," Tsubasa chuckled, fawing over the adorable red face of the twin.

One firm hand on his waist Then, the hand pulled at his chin slowly, until he felt another pair of soft lips on him.

"Relax," the blond idol whispered against his lips.

"How can-" the sentence was interrupted by Tsubasa passing his tongue over his bottom lip, going for a deep kiss. _You flirty idiot._

But Ichiru was not going to lose. He pulled the blond impossibly closer, his inexperienced tongue exploring inside Tsubasa's mouth. The blond moved the hand on his waist, sneaking it under the white t-shirt, making Ichiru gasp. Tsubasa took the chance to show the teen who was in control, until he became a whimpering mess.

"That-" Ichiru ran out of breath, " That was unfair!"

"Is that so?" Tsubasa smirked, almost like nothing, both hands now on the sensitive skin of ichiru's hips under his shirt, having a hard time reminding himself not to go past there.

Ichiru clicked his tongue, frustrated, while his arms crossed behind Tsubasa's neck.

"Want a rematch? " the blond smirked. The twin growled, pushing him until his back collided with the wall, then hungrily attacked Tsubasa's mouth, playing right into his game.

After the passionate make out session- ahem- kissing skill battle, just that, as Ichiru would like to call it, they laid on Tsubasa's bed, with Ichiru's head on top of tsubasa's arm and his own arm over Tsubasa's chest, facing the blond.

“Ah, I want to be like this forever! I’m so happy!” Tsubasa exclaimed, his other arm surrounded Ichiru and squeezed, “Thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome, I guess,” Ichiru was still flustered and hazy from the situation.

“Can we please sleep like this tonight?” Tsubasa asked, “I don’t feel like moving from heaven.”

“You’re so troublesome,” Ichiru turned, facing away from Tsubasa. “I’ll stay. Just because it’s your birthday, not because I want to stay.”

Tsubasa smirked and hugged Ichiru again, ignoring the red tips of the teens ears. Right then, Ichiru’s arm went over Tsubasa’s own, scooting closer, properly cuddling this time.

* * *

“Oh, and where’s Ichiru?”

Shuu, who had just arrived from his late work and only saw Issei and Eichi on the sofa, asked right after greeting them.

Eichi brought Shuu a cup of tea, “He said he’s delivering his gift to Tsubasa-kun, though, he’s a little late.”

“I see,” Shuu sipped his tea. Issei’s phone chimed.

“Oh, he’s staying.” The older twin spoke as he replied the text message.

“Staying?!” Eichi shot up from his seat.

“Ichiru said he’s going to have a sleepover with Tsubasa-san,” Issei spoke, “how fun.”

Eichi paled, looking at Shuu worriedly, “Erm… I don’t think that’s prudent.”

“Why?” Issei asked innocently.

“It’s, erm, you see, Isse- Ah! We have early dance practice tomorrow too, for the upcoming live, and it’s inconvenient for Icchi to stay over in those circumstances, yes.” Eichi stuttered, “I’m calling Icchi.”

“Eichi,” Shuu spoke calmly, stopping him, “Let’s trust Tsubasa.”

“But, Shuu, you know-”

“Yes. But I wouldn’t want to ruin Tsubasa’s birthday. Only for today, okay?”

Eichi sighed, while Issei shrugged, not quite understanding, and looking for a cat emoji to send to his younger brother.

* * *

“Hey Ichiru,” Tsubasa broke the silence after half an hour of cuddling. “I like you.”

Ichiru moved to lay on his back, surprising Tsubasa. “I don’t really like you that much.”

“I thought you were asleep, cheeky brat,” Tsubasa pulled Ichiru’s cheek.

“That hurts, you big idiot!”

“Geez, you break my heart like it’s nothing, at least let me get revenge.”

“Break your heart? It’s not like you like _like_ me, anyway.” Ichiru rolled his eyes. Tsubasa gave him a deadpan look.

It took him a whole minute until Ichiru’s face became red.

“What- really? What are you- what?”

Tsubasa smirked. “Exactly like that. Think about it.”

Tsubasa put himself right in front of Ichiru, leaning in as the twin closed his eyes and was just about to meet him halfway until a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Tsubasa! Open the door!”

It was Shiki.

“Demon producer, ugh,” he lethargically opened the door to meet a tired, frowning leader.

“Please don’t abduct minors, even less if they’re Shuu’s children,” Shiki sighed, “he’s pretty mad.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ichiru’s in here, right?” Shiki spoke, effectively spotting the teen on Tsubasa’s bed, “QUELL is looking for him.”

Tsubasa and Ichiru followed Shiki out of his room and went to the living room, where the resto of SQ was assembled.

“Really? You said it was okay to stay over?” Tsubasa complained.

“Issei told me it was all good,” Ichiru responded, showing Tsubasa the text message and the sleepy cat emoji.

“My exact words were ‘only for today’ during your birthday,” Shuu spoke calmly, though Tsubasa could feel his icy gaze on him, “I guess I’m the last one. Happy birthday, Tsubasa.”

“That’s right, it’s midnight sharp,” Dai commented.

“That means, your birthday is over. Ichiru, let’s go back home.”

“But-” Ichiru tried to retort.

“We have an early morning tomorrow, and I’m sure SolidS does as well.” Shuu spoke firmly.

“That’s right,” Ichiru agreed, defeated, and followed Shuu and the rest of QUELL to the door. 

“Ah- wait!” Tsubasa stopped him. “You forgot this.”

Tsubasa’s hands reached the back of Ichiru’s neck to put on him the locket with the crow design. “Good night,” he whispered against the twin’s ear.

“Good night to you too,” Ichiru stuttered, red creeping up his cheeks. “And Happy birthday.”

_Omake: _

“Cheer up,Tsubasa,” Shiki served some sake and passed the glass to Tsubasa. SolidS decided to have a small drinking party right then, attempting to lift the blond’s mood.

“So, care to explain why you decided to kidnap a minor?” Shiki asked.

“I didn’t kidnap anyone,” Tsubasa took it all in one gulp, “He was there when I arrived, plus I asked and he wanted to stay as well.”

“Our Tsubasa just tried to climb the stairs of adulthood,” Shiki fake cried on Rikka’s shoulder.

“Well, he’s aging , though it’s a bit sad seeing him growing so fast,” Rikka played along.

“Dai, please keep being our littlest, cutest member,” Shiki spoke.

“It’d be our only refuge,” Rikka continued.

“You two, stop it,” Tsubasa growled.

“But still, Ichiru needs permission if he wants to stay over,” Rikka commented.

“Oh, come on, it’s the same building, just a different floor!” Tsubasa complained. “Plus he’d already agreed, isn’t that the most important thing?!”

“Still, you need a lot of important things before dating Ichiru,” Dai said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Who said I wanted to date Ichiru?” Tsubasa crossed his arms.

The three of them looked at Tsubasa at the same time.

“Even Shuu and Eichi picked up on your little crush, that’s why they took Ichiru away,” Shiki deadpanned.

“I’m not that obvious, am I?”

Dai shook his head. “In any case, wouldn’t you need to speak to Issei first, at least?”

“That’s not a problem,” Tsubasa responded, “Issei told me he was glad that Ichiru and I got along even more lately.”

“Then, the real hurdle are the parents,” Dai sighed. “Difficult.”

“Cheer up, Tsubasa!” Rikka offered him another drink along with another sympathetic smile, while Shiki hung his head on his hands.

“What kind of trouble will appear now,” he sighed, “Shuu will hate me again because of my eldest stealing his younger son.”

“Deal with it, old man,” Tsubasa shrugged, playing along.

Tsubasa’s forgotten phone lit up, signalling a text message received.

_‘I might like _like _you too’_

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I had this sitting on my drafts since last year? I wrote this for 2018, I even thought of using the Tsukino fantasia costumes (yep, the tsukipara ones, the event was around this time) buuuut I was too late hahaha sorry. I didn’t have enough time last year to actually finish this so! I decided to actually put some effort editing and post it this year! Though im even busier and that’s why I posted this so late. But it doesn’t matter! The ship shall sail!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
